


black shout

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: In which Rinko finally realized they are alone in the studio practicing; just the two of them.





	black shout

**Author's Note:**

> Requested over ask box, also since this is might be me doing a first-time testing water stuff, I posted it here. Thank you for the request and kind words over there, anon! Have some YukiRin~
> 
> P.S - you know that part where Rinko and Yukina sang together in Black Shout, right? Or not, you might have to repeat it.

As it might sounded unusual, Yukina called Rinko and only Rinko that day for practice, which is only the raven-haired girl realized when they have been honing respective solo parts for about an hour. 

Sayo has never been late except without, like, a notice in the group chat the day before that she got something to do.

Lisa would usually come with Yukina, though at times she would be away but with Yukina knowing.

As for Ako, Rinko should know where their self-proclaimed best drummer in the world is going, be it inside or outside online gaming world – Rinko finally aware of the situation when she checked her phone over three minutes break to a message from Ako asking where Rinrin is.

“… So, Rinko.”

“Y-Yes!?”

Rinko quickly shoved back her cell phone to her bag and face Yukina, who was turning away from her mic stand to the keyboard set. Noticing that she had startled the keyboardist, Yukina’s lips relaxed to a small smile. “Sorry, did I bother your texting?”

“N, No, not at all!” Rinko shook her head fervently. “I, Is there a … part that I get wrong?”

“Not exactly. I want to talk about a different thing.” Yukina approached the set, Rinko eyed the vocalist as their eyes laid to the said score they have been practicing for hours in the stand, BLACK SHOUT. Yukina threaded a line to a certain circled part. “Do you … remember that at this part, we get to have a line sung together? I want us to practice that to perfection.”

“E—Eh? B, but …”

“Hmm? Didn’t you and Ako said that you can sing this part?” Yukina asked. “I also remembered that you are eager to do it.”

“It’s—“ a pause, Yukina looked up, searching the violet eyes. She was visibly waiting for a reply. “It’s … It’s embarrassing, j-just the two of us. N-Not to mention, my voice … is nothing compared to yours.”

Rinko averted her gaze quickly from the strong-looking amber, hand clasped together to her chest. It’s true that she had no difficulty singing the part _when_ there’s the five of them, or in front of Ako, and especially when she practiced alone while hearing the song’s recording. She still feel that Yukina’s voice alone is too precious to be tainted by any other sound, or to be exact, by her rumbling, shy voice.

The raven-haired keyboardist expected for Yukina to yell or reprimand her, instead, Yukina heaved a sigh – not your kind of tired sigh, just a relieved, short sigh of acknowledgement over something.

“My purpose for us to be alone today, so that you have your voice for only me to hear,” Rinko blinked at that, Yukina did as well, before she realized what she had uttered just recently. The vocalist cleared her throat before continuing, while Rinko felt her cheek heating up.  “… I mean, I ... want to evaluate this part for consideration. Also I want to make you comfortable with less people hearing.”

Yukina paused again, this time a bit longer. Rinko caught her amber eyes running away this time, not her own violet for once. There, Rinko found herself letting out a small chuckle. The lilac-haired girl was nowhere amused.

“What is it, Rinko?”

“It’s … nothing. T-Thank you for … thinking about me, Yukina-san.”

Yukina didn’t take time to comment. She walked back to get her own score and the back to Rinko, who’s still smiling.

“How about we start now? I’ll … sing beside you so I can quickly point the part that we need to improve.”

“A-Alright.”

Hopefully, next time too; there will be a time when they could be alone, practicing together—warm, near—just like this.


End file.
